Twisted Metal Black: Life is Darkness
by Jack Russel
Summary: This isn't a fairy tale this is a dark story of pain and misery of a man who must avenge his family by entering that evil game. He must now fight to get so that calypso can help gain his vengeance. Warning: Do not read this story is very disturbing and scary if you don't want nightmares or to hear dark truths about life than do not read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1: Life is Darkness

Twisted Metal Black: Life is Darkness

Wanring: This fanfiction is dark and seriousl like Twisted Metal black and like souls of all menkind so if you dont like hash truthes about teh wrold and think it is all happy faries and sunshine than don't READ cause this will tell you tat lif is dark and pain and meaningles and suffer and blod and evil. This is a hallowen fanifc and it is dark and disturbing do not read if you **DO NOT WANT NIGHTMARES FOR THE REST OF YOU PAFECT LIFE HA HA HA HA HA**

Richard Mutton was a dark and brooding man he used to hav a happy live and thiik tat life was sunshine and folowers and sunshin lolipops and rainbows but now he new teh trueth that da wrold was dark and memeless. Why did he think this? Why did he know this deep in his hart? We will find out dare readers we whill find out!

He was a car driving man in the Twisted Mental contest wone day he sat in his room in the insane asylumed that he was sent to and in his room when a man came to vist him. He stop cavring his poetry into the walls because the nazi staff there stoped him from havning paper to wrtie the deepest thinks of his soules braid and balck hart and deep in his dark soul. "I am calypiso" the man said "I dont not care" Richard Mutton said with that mean look in his eyes that meant that he meant serious buisness.

"Oh I thinked you reel care Mister Mutton for you sea that you have bean selected to take a part in my contenst the Twisted Metal Contest which is my contest" Calyspiso had spoken "Oh yeah and wat is in it 4 me" Mutton said dark like depresion. "I know the won who killered your family and if you enter I cana help you killer him in **revenge** ".

Richard Mutton had a falsh back to that time when his family was killed it was an evil man that done or was he reay in fact a man? THat clown that evil clow had killered them but he didn't know who that clown was or why he was so mean. (Authors notes: It was Sweet Tooth that killed him family)

Than Ricard Mutton was mad and sad and said I whill do it, I will endeter you contest.

 **Present Day**

Ricard Mutton was fighting in the first stage of the twsited metal contest which is the Junk Yard. His opentnets were serval other cars one was a Tow Truck call Junk Yard Dog and there was others. The first Ricard Mutton blew up with a homing missle, the scound with a gun, the third he knocked a big statue on them and it made them squaish. The forth he sent killed with epic skill then it was just two left. He blew up one and the other was Junk Yard dog but her new that he is hillbilly so use Ricard Mutton car to make a hologram of Junk Yard Dog's Sister near a car crusher and he drove to have inset with her but went into the car crusher instead and crushed "arr dang dog nagit" said Junkyard dog as he crushed.

Than it was in the Suburbs he rembere whent he livered in the Suberbs with his family he had too dughters and on son. He said to his oldest dughter Emily don't somke I do no want to sea my dusghter somkering "Shut up dad life is dank and meaningles and we arr al gonin to dye anyway so like who cares". She went to have lods of sex and drink and smoking. Emily was a goth who smoked 100 cigares in a day and had sexy sex with ten men each days as well.

He rembered that day cause that was the day that Emily was killered by an anti matter bomb that was shot at the car by that clown.

In the suburbs he fort many carts and killed them, leaving only The Police Car and the that boring car Road Killer. Because his car was cooler and Roadkill was so boring that he was disquilified. Then he for against police car (I can't rember it name) the fort over a bridge and Ricard Mutton blew up bridge sending him to the sewers where he was eaten by that gaint corocodile from Resident Evil 2 which is one teh beast game ever mad and is being remaked next year and I can't wait :)

The next stage was the Freeway and Ricard Mutton rembered when he was with a Freeway on his family. He was driving his family car and his too dughter was fighting in the back cause Emily kept somking but Luara the good girl didnt not like it. His wife was talking to the Boss on the phone, he didnt know that was the last journey they whould have before tat clown killed them.

On the Freeway he kiiled all the bad drivers then he pwed the motercycle guy Mr Grim by knocking him of his motercylce and killing him with ease because who is stupid enough to enter a **CAR** fighting torniment on a motercultye this is one of the dumbest parsts of this good game. THen the fast Specter the other oppent went to fast and got a speeding ticket and was arrested and she was put to deaf.

Then it was Down Twon he rembered that time he went down town to get his daughter who was had the sex with twnty guys and had smoke more than a car. He had agured with her that day but hew would never new that it would be one of their last days together.

So it that stahe he killed al the noob cars and tham fort against Yellow Jacket "I hate Taxi Drivers!" he yelled he hated them becuase they always rip him off with their high prices and fees. So he put the cool song on "Taxi Drivers Must Die!" and shot all his attacks att yellow jacket and pwned him into another dimision sending him to the shadow realm.

Then it was the Highway loop that remrmebeed him of the time he got stuck in the trafic with his family. His wife was gona give birth to one of his chilren but she did so in the car cause there were two many cars on teh road and then 18 years later that clown gave deaf to her.

That battle he fort the lesser cars and than teh Crazy 8 who he made drive round and round until he whent stri crasy sand esxpldoed in a boomed. Than Axel whent charge at but Ricard Mutton shot and killed him with a snigle bullet in the ead because who is dumb enough to have a car like Aexels with not protection?

Then next one was Minnion Stadium. Ricard Mutton rembered when his family went to a stadium to watch a basbeball game Amercia's favrate passtime. They saw a game and the famous batter and pizza maker gave her dughter a ball with his name on it. Then it turned out that batter was call pizza deilvery men so can kill them and make pizzas out of their flesh. He was known as the pizza maker killer baseball player.

Minnion Charged and him and it was a long an epice battle with loads of booms and explsitomn. Ricard Mutton didnt know how to beat a tank but than her rembered that documentry he had watched on WWII on the histroy channel and used that tactics to defeat and killer Minnion.

Than it was the Prison Passage Ricard Mutton rembered in a flashback that time his hamster dyed in the Vietnam War, he didnt know why they let him bring a hamster but he was just put him down to have a break when the vietkong shot him with an RPG

"MR. Bubbles **NOOOOOOOOOOO** " Ricard Mutton screamed now he was madder than ever.

Ricard Mutton fort against the prison teir cars who were perfect squsihing them lile insects. Then came Brimstone "You need teh Lord" "I am the lord" Ricard Mutton replyed and locked Brimstone in prison with a bomb that was just about to implode "Oh my goodness" said Bromstone and was explode.

The next one was the sonwey road, he rembered that time that he played in the snow with his chilrden and his wif. THey mad snowmen and snowwomen and snow children his son didnt cause he was still looking out for aleins encase they attack earth. That was a happy time before that clown killed his snowmen and snowmwomen and snowchilrden in reel live.

In the this level he fort the noob cars but they all sucked and their engines froze up in the snow. Than he fort Darkside the big truck but it was too much truck and it skidded out of control and landed in a lake that was much more deeper then the challanger deep and sanke to the bottem and was turned into fish food. Than fort warhog who was hard but that he had idea "use tacitcs" Ricard Mutton thinked and he used his surper milltary stratagey and Tacitus to freeze him like a ice cream.

The next stage was the Drive Thereter, he rembered the time he and his wife whent to a drive in and watched a scary film and they had sex this was what got his wife preggers whith his first child. They had happy life until that clown.

In stage he fort and killed the noob cars by putt on the tape from the ring and the girl from the ring called them all. Then fort Shadow and the had battle but he manged to seudce her and they had sex instead.

Then it was the final round. Where he had to fight all the other cars that he fort before first he fort mansulgter who he pushed the edge of with attack. Then Mr Girm who he just bumb a little bit of the edge. Then came police man who was blarering sirens as he fell of the edge and then Roadkill who so boring that he fell of edge and noone new. Than Junk Yard dog but saw a hologram of sister agains and tried to sleep with her but fell of the edge "Oh not agains". Then came Darkside "I'm goinf to killer Ricard Mutton" and saw his car at edge and ran to hit him of the edge but it was onyl paper model and she went off the edge.

Then Brimestone came but Ricard Mutton hit him with a holy hand grendade like in worm blow him up and dooing damge to Crazy 8 who tried to run away but Ricard Mutton used his psyic powers to from him off Crazy 8 of the edge. The Specter came but she was too fast and flew off the building into deep space 9. Then came Yellow Jacket but Ricard Mutton killed him with an explosive fart that Axel smelled and said "Om my god" and flew of the edge to escape from the smell. Then Minion and Warthog came at with miltlary but his startgey and tacitus was better than them so he beat them with the ultimate milltary knowalge. Then came Shadow but they just had sax. again.

Ricard Mutton had betern all but than he heard a luther an evil luthter "Oh mister Ricard Mutton u think you have won but you mist fight me" it was Sweet Tooth. So they fort epic battle with many explostion and boobs and missles and things exldoing and loud noices. It was so epic that time itsfle froze to watch this battle.

Eventually Ricard Mutton won and had Sweet Tooth by the throat "kill me now then fool" said sweet tooth "no I will not kill that is not my way" Ricard Mutton than he relised sominthg "Wait I know who you are you are clow who killered by family" said Ricard Mutton "you WIL **DYE!1111** " and he threw Sweet tooth of the tallest tower in world and he landed on gas station which exploded and than imploded killering him for good.

Ricard Mutton than saw a attack hellocopter come fro him "I am the final boss" it said and this was WARHALK so they made epic battle that is so epic that I am not going to describe you will just have to imagine how epic it was.

So Ricard Mutton won and shot down Warhalk fell like the police coptters in GTA SA and than who landed ontop of the same gas station that Sweet Tooth landed on and it exploded and impolded again.

So Ricard Mutton came to calypiso but he had aldready killered that clown who killered his family so what could he wish for now. Than he had an idea "I no" he said

"I wish for all the money in the world so I will be the richest guy on earth" so his wished came true but he had too much money and he drown in it.

Teh End

or is it?


	2. Chapter 2: The Daughters of Darkness

Twisted Metal Black Life Is Darkness Chapter 2: The Duaghters of Darkness

Authors Notes: This Chapter is based on Twisted Metal 2012 even thoguh it is called Twisted Metal Black, I like to think it is sequal to Twisted Metal 2012 though.

After Ricahrd Mutton had one the Twisted Metal torminemtn and dyed from too much money it seemed to be teh end of the Mutton legacy but you whould bee rong. By then the Twisted Metal tortment had caused a nuclear war beacuse some had used nucke it nuclaer counties and stared nukclear war, thes the wrold was a wastle land and most of world had dye in nuclear war. The driver of shadow got pregs by Richard Mutton and had twin girls. One was Amber good and charming and the other Raven was evil and gothic. As the two girls grew up Amber gave to charity and made her mother happy. Raven tourtered animals and made monsters and hated her mother. They both had cars Ambers was beautiful and bright but Ravens was dark and evil.

When tere mother dyed she mad them promise to enter the Twised Metal tormiment and avenge their father Richard Mutton. The Amber swore that should avange her family name but Raven didn't care she only wanted power and to rule the world with an iorn fist or even a steele fist. The two made cars that were like their nature Amber had a good car but Raven had an evil car that dark like darkness.

The two trained and became more powerful and evntually they had a fight. The cars fought until they were doing major damage and they almost kilelred each other but than Amber one. "I have one Raven and you have lost", "You may have wone this time sister but I shall return and I will make a world in which I am in charge and you and good pepole will be my slaves HA GA HA HA HA HHA HAAA" Raven bosted and left to make more powerful car. Amber was shocked and disturbed by this, how cold her sister bee so evil.

Other the years Amber trained to make herself more power to win the tormiment in her fathers name and bring peace to the galaxcy. While Raven gathered up armies of the most evil pepole in world cerial killers, war criminals, dictators, druger dealers, mafia members, croupt news pepole, Polotions, Lawyers, Cold Callers, Google Employess, Demons, evil socersers, Goblins, Dark Knights, Cyberdemons and more. She wanted to rule teh world. While Amber wanted to save it.

The rules of the Twisted Metal Torminment was than changed to allow pepole who entered to have gangs and use more than one veical. Amber was shock by this but Raven was pepared and had made her army strong like the Nazis in Wolfenstein 2 the Iorn Collosas. She also had tanks and hellocopters and nuclear bumbs. Then she delcared that she was a Nazi and played Nazi music and declared herslef to be teh next Hitler and made her gang into Nazis like in Wolfensten 2. She gave Nazi speeches and made her gang into an army to conqur the wrold.

Amber new that she had to stop her mor than ever now or things whould be evan worst for menkind.

This led to the first torinment with these new rules nad their thrist stages. Raven thought against six easy car in Sunsprings, some of them were from Amber's gang and she blew them away and than she blew up all the buildings so her Naxi gang can rebuild them when she rules the world, because she is evil. "My Sister better watch out casue my top SS man made it so she will fight against two giant trucks and then she will dye before she cane evil lleave the first stage. HA HA HA". So Amber fort in DIESEL CITY against two Jugermanughts and it was really hard. "How will i whin against these giant monsters" she had to figure it out but than she had an idea. I know and she blew up buildings to crush the giant trucks. "THat's how you make bacon" she said.

Then it was the next stages for bothe of them. It was KILLOSSEUM for Raven which was another easy stage, "This is too easy" Raven said as she smashed enimies into pits and blew them up and also sent some into oter space. It was easy for Amber as well who was fight enimies in close qusters in the GRINDHOUSE and was making them dye with ease. They were hard to fight cause they were tanks and milltart veicals run by Raven but her car was faster. She growned some up like meat other she blew up and some she forse with freezer.

The next stages they had were so hard it was almost impossible METRO SQUARE for Raven and she had to pull out alot of her resoruces in order to whin. She had to stay in the stage to fight aginast the other dirvers but she managed to because she has a tank and milltary vievcals whent they only have normal cars. Than she blew up all the souroundings sou it would be hers. Amber had to fight against cars why also staying in teh cages to fight them. This was realy hard but she manged cause she new about tacitcs.

Raven had hard time fighting enimies in WATKYN'S HARBOR as there was big truck that drove around and kept making moar of them. Though she one cause truck is no match 4 tank and she blew up the truck and made booms on all the other cars. Than she made harbor dye two cause it will be hers and they will make the ships that she whants. "Soon my sister will fall and all will be mine" she said. Amber than fort against many many many enimies in WATKYN'S HARBOR also and they kep coming "this is mad" Amber said and she fort against them and killed mor and moar. This was a mad battle. Then the two sister met in the sqaure "I think I have won this one sister" Raven sayed "Just you wait I will not let you eevil whin" Amber said back

THen it was than time to fight in the final stages until they fought to the deaf for the final and last tim. They both had to fight in a race against some othert cars. Amber went really fast and wone fair and saqure in her ace at SUNSPRINGS, CA. THan DIABLO PASS was harder for Raven as she was in big tank but she used missles and rockets and bullets to blow up the over cars and than turn terret backwards and did tat trick in GTA 3 where you can make you tank go faster but shooting behind you.

Then the two had epic fight Raven in a gaint tank robot and Amber in a gaint car robot. They had there arimes gavered around them and the epic battle began. Both armies advnacced to destroy the other. Though Raven was in an evil castle and the nazis were redy to shoot down at the other pepole. THan the battle began and This battle was so badass that none could belive. It topped eveytinhg from any over twisted metal tormiments ten times over.

Good guys were blowing up Nazis and Nazis were blwoing them up back. Then a car blow up another car wirth a bomb but then wizards used spells to blow up pepole. Then a zeplin came down and was blowing up pepole with fire but it was shot down and then came attack hellocopters with missiles. They blew up moar pepole but than cars shopt them down. Then a giant floaating robert machine came and was shoot laizers. But it was attack with planes and they blew it up. Machine guns were fire and lziaers also. Head evil guys from Raven's army came on black dragons killing pepole with fire and booms but Ambers army came on giant egales and fort back to kill more of the eivl army. Evil nazi sorucers fort good wizards, angles fort dinmonds, then a giant fire wolf head attacked. There was too many bad pepole and Amber was loosing what cold she do? Raven was overealming them with monsters, machines, robots, socoersers, dragons, demons, nazis, propaganda, lawyers and the good guys were loosing. Was all hop lost and would good loose and evil whin.

Amber and Raven fort int heir mechs but even though Amber was doing massive damage it was not enough and Raven was winning. She had at tank mech which was more power than Amber and crushed her carm back to a nomral car.

THen all of Ambers men were dead and it was only her car against a million army of evil. Raven was lughting like mad and evil she was going to be the new futher of earth if somthing was not done soon. So Amber pressed the seacrate button she had perpared and her car truned into flying car that could shoot lazers and such. What happns it depends on teh ending, the bad ending, the good ending? or teh really good ending. Lets look at these endings shall we? 

**Evil Ending (bad ending)**

There was to many evil guys and Amber cold not whin so she decided to go down fighting, She fort legenday batlte that was rembereded in history bit she lost. Then she was killed by a wizard who used a fire spell but this din't kill only blow up her car. Than Raven came up to her and emptyed a gun into her head. Then she was dropped into a car crusher casue noone save her cause this the bad ending.

Then Raven whent to Calyipso and asked fro her wish "I wish to rule teh world and be furer emperoeress and queeen of the wrold for ever". "Your wish is greanted" and Raven was ruler of the world and even took over the Twisted Mental contest and made it so Evil socersers, demons, monsters, Nazis, lawyers and evil pepole were ruling the earth 4ever and she was new futher and real evil. She mad load of pepole slaves and killed even more and was moster powefull leader in history but also most evil

 **The End**

 **BUT WAIT here are good endings**

 **Good Endings Intro**

Amber fort against so many of Ravens troops blowing up them and killing them. She fort through armies like thouse top down shooters like Banshee which is a really cool game even though it is realy old but I still play it cause I am a gamer who plays the old dames still and me and a freind paly thought the game. Warning though the game is realy hard and should only be playred by hardcor gamers like me.

Any way so this is how the good endign comes about. So she flew over the cities like in Banshee she had flew in to a habour fighting bosses and Raven's armies. She fort against tanks and boats and tanks that are on boats. As well as planes and hellocopters. She was blowing them up with her weepons that she collected by beating the over stages. She blew up the boats and planes and over things. She for the boses that first were sea monster, than submanies, than giant plane. Than she blew up alot buildings and evil trains whe she got to the haobur. Then she fort wizards on giant dragons and evil thomas the tank engine. Who after a realy hard battle she killered too.

Than she fort threw teh evil cityed which where she blew up evil buildings and facotoryies that shot warheads at her and killed many evil nazis and mafia cars and lawyers. Than she blew up maany giant planes that were shooting pepole ate her and than a gaiant robot with big hands that flew and shot laizsers. Than she for trains with evil men on them and a giant blimp with evil all over it. THan she for the cybernetic space wizard with his evil giatn snake. THan she fort the evil tank train that was driven by a fire demon and won again.

Than she had to go to Raven's north pole base and blow it up along with fight the snow tanks, frost demons and all the evil eskcmos who and free the good esckmoes maybe?

Than she was is the sarah dessert fighting sand tanks and super tanks that had spike on their weels and tracks. THan she fort evil pyoimids that were disguised as good ones. Than she had to get past the area with giant giant that threw giant homing rocks at here in oder to squish her. Some tanks had homer missiles witch mad thing real hard but she was stornger. She also had fight war head lunching cars that luchned nukes at her. Than she got to the dessert fortress and fort with all the gun turrets and blew it all up even though it was hard. THan she fort a cyberdemon amy and that was hard. Than was attack by the demon wizard master of the base it was tough battle.

But Raven had a space base and space army and she blew up the new international space station and all teh space pepole floated in space and dyed " **NOOOOOOOO!111** " Amber screamed and attacked Raven space army. Fighting space ships with giants saws on them and laizer spaceships and fighter spaceships. She laso fort giatn spacestation with space tanks and ATSTs and ATATS. She fort many evil sapce wizards and space dragons. THan she blew up many evil space stations and giant space mechs which had super missles. There she was on the moon and fort gaint space laisers turrets ands had to avoid lazer girds like oddworld. THere was also space guns that shot giant laizsers and space engery to make loads of booms. THere was also evil space trains that she had to fight and luncher that lucher giant warheads at her. She also had to kill aleins from alein and giant laizer tubes that shot laziers every where. There she for many guns and evil space wizards and demons. The she fort the main core of the moon base and blew up the evil core and the other evil core and the evil machine that powered it. THan for the demon space demon in his demon ship and destroyed it.

Than Amber was back on earth and fort her way into the demon fortress killing so many evil wizards, demons, giant snakes, gaint spiders, robots, giant robot spiders, ginat rants, evil demons, frost demonms, alein demomns, hydras, monkey monsters and more, Than she wone and fore many amries and got to the core and met Raven. "HOW Dare you blow up my Nazi moon base" Raven said "I will destory you now" Raven said again. "Are you sure about this " said Amber, "Yes you are good and that has made you weak I am the wone who will rule teh world and universe not you amber" Raven said. "That is beacuse I dont want to rule" said Amber "than you are perfectic and whill dye like a worm" said Raven and the fort epice battle.

The battle was so epic with so mcuh magic, missles, booms, flashes and epic moves and bullet time and laizers and stunts that make the matrix look like postman pat by comparision that I am not going describe it will blow your mind if yoy even tries to thinks about it.

So Amber won and had magic gun at Raven head "rember we are twin sisters" said Raven "I have no sister!" said Amber and kilelred her ending the new nazi futher for good.

 **Good Ending? OR is?**

So Amber whent to Calypiso for her wish but she had killed her evil nazi dimonund sister so wat could she wish for, than she had idea "I know" she said, "I wish for the world peace" but she spelt peice wrong and the world turned into a peace of cake.

 **The End**

 **BUT WAIT**

 **The real good ending**

Amber had defat Raven and then went for her wish when it hit her! "The Twisted Metal contest is bad" so she wished to be world ruler and put Clyspio in prison. Than she made the Twisted Metal into the Honurbale Car Contest where noble pepole would compete not for evil wishes but for honour and chivary like in the times of old. Now they fort for the love of their lady or man or for faith or for honour. Amber then was a just and honoruable Queen who never did any genocide or war crime. She also never twisted wishs like Caylipso or killed pepole for no reasons like Sweet Tooth. THen teh earth than was like justice like the time of King Author and all pepole were happy and rately sad :)

 **Teh Ended**

 **P.S Look out for more Fanfiction soon!**

 **Yours truley Jack Russel**


End file.
